


I Want What They Have

by OhThatsViolet



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, He's low-key pining for Wattson shhh, Loneliness, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhThatsViolet/pseuds/OhThatsViolet
Summary: Crypto has been observing Mirage and Octane's relationship and has come to a conclusion; he wants what they have.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	I Want What They Have

He wanted what they had.   
Crypto didn't think he'd ever meet someone louder and more obnoxious than Mirage, but then he met Octane. When he found out they were a couple he'd rolled his eyes. It made perfect sense that they would be attracted to one another. They were welcome to each other as far as he was concerned. They stumbled about the arena, stuck to each other's heels, giggling like school children while Mirage threw out one liners like they were going out of fashion and Octane followed them up with less family friendly remarks. Being on a squad with them was exhausting. It wasn't until the entire roster had to travel and live on the dropship together for a short period, did he begin to see them in a different light. 

He began to notice the little things. The light brushing of their fingers when Elliott passed Octavio his morning coffee. The way their arms always seemed to touch when they sat together at the dining table. The knowing looks and small smiles they used to wordlessly communicate from across the room. They were quieter when there wasn't a camera on them. The witty and vulgar remarks were replaced by quiet conversation, while they piled themselves onto the large beanbag in Octavio's sleeping quarters. The only time he caught a glimpse of the rowdiness he'd seen from them in the arena, was when they'd scroll through the speedster's phone together, laughing and cracking jokes about whatever they were seeing on the screen. Octavio would sometimes laugh so hard he'd slip from their perch and tumble onto the ground, limp with laughter. Elliott would chuckle quietly and haul him into his lap and hold him close until he calmed down; a display that most of their comrades looked on fondly at. Sometimes, there would be no noise from them at all. Crypto had often passed by Octavio's room to find the trickster fast asleep on his shoulder, with his hand tucked into the crook of the runner's arm while the credits of some movie rolled past on the TV. Some nights, he would have retired to his own quarters and he would hear the soft sighs and shifting of sheets from Elliott's room on the other side of the wall; followed by sweet whispers of love and affection. Yet, he still couldn't bring himself to hate them. 

He just wanted what they had.   
He didn't want their relationship, or either one of them. He wasn't jealous, but perhaps a tad resentful; because he couldn't have that. He wanted the companionship they shared, the knowing and understanding from a warm pair of arms he could fall into at the end of the day. Crypto glanced over his shoulder towards Natalie's workstation and momentarily caught her eye before she turned away, and gave her attention to Wraith instead, who shot him a dirty look. He reluctantly turned back towards his computer with a heavy sigh. Maybe one day he could have what they had. Maybe not today and maybe not tomorrow, but one day. He set his hands onto the keyboard in front of him, allowing his shoulders to relax.   
One day; he had a life to reclaim first. 


End file.
